Franco Fabregas
The son of Caroline Fabregas and Jasper Fabregas he comes to Grasmere Valley and forsakes his football stardom to work on the football team of Bradley with his father as well as to what it was seen as to pursue in his Christian walk. Early Life Franco is born in Spain to Jasper and Caroline and is an only child. Who grew up in a Christian environment and both taught him the scriptures. He grew up knowing the Lord and soon became a professional footballer for Manchester United much to his father's delight who he is himself a manager who wanted to be a great footballer could never be like his son. What is even more amazing the parents that despite the fame that he was continuing to follow the Lord. The Fabregas family household move to Grasmere Valley in order to live when Jasper gets the opportunity to coach the Bradley Football team which is an area of Grasmere Valley. Franco even turns his back on Manchester Untied to play football for Bradley so he can't be distracted by fame and fortune. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Franco, Jasper and Caroline are among those listed as citizens of Grasmere Valley in the first Volume. Volume 9 He is said to be dead after the Great Fire created by Michael Novak in the previous Volume. However John Doe and Jane Doe reveal that his body is not among the dead bodies they buried to his parents when they wanted to see his body to prepare for funeral arrangements. It turns out he is very much alive which is exposed when he tried to drown kill Madame Neptune who is getting close to the truth that he was in fact responsible for the Great Fire with Michael Novak. Jasper is on the scene to restrain the suspect as are Tim and Tom. He is shocked that Franco would do such a thing Franco. Jasper is distraught but as disgusted as he is with his son's behaviour he still loves him and pleads for Franco to tell the truth and give himself up which he does. He reveals how he did it for the money which Michael Novak promised him and that he personally set the fire. After revealing all the details he along with Michael Novak, are placed in prison. Franco's life is threatened upon by Michael and his assistant Iago Biden who is also in prison as they wanted to kill him for revealing the truth. Franco deeply depressed as he realised he failed deeply, he decides he will commit suicide and attempts to hang himself in the prison. However he is stopped by Daisy who ends up in his prison cell who pleads for him not to and to give his life over to Christ as he can forgive any sin committing. He listens to her advice, teary eyed as he did. He then asks for Adam Robinson who is guarding the prison where Daisy went when she suddenly vanishes. He informs him that had been no visitor to see Franco at all! Volume 10 As a result of the Great Fire events. Mr Logan is voted as the New Prime Minister of the UK. Also the town is in need of healing as a result of what had happened to move on after the event which there is an emergency meeting. In the end the town decided to have a Games Night to do this once a month. Volume 17 Franco manages to convince Del to play hide and seek and Del let him out of prison as a result. Jealous to see Toby the Baker getting on with his life and having success something he did not have behind bars, he tried to burn down the bakery when it is opened. However all he accomplishes is to make Toby the Baker more of a hero as he stopped the fire and also got arrested again by Del with the help of Larry Parker who managed to take him down to the ground and wishes he was seen credit for it.